harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Unsupported flight
Unsupported flight is a spell that allows a witch or wizard to fly without the use of a broomstick or other form of support. It is different from levitation, which only allows one to hover a few feet off the ground and does not allow for movement. Long thought to be a magical impossibilty, this spell was invented by Lord Voldemort sometime around 1997. History Early attempts 's first public use of the Levitation Charm on himself, on 16 July, 1644.]] Attempts to fly unaided have been made by wizards since ancient times. Levitation has been possible at least since the invention of the Levitation Spell in ancient England,Cast-a-Spell kit found in the Library section of the Harry Potter Official Site. and an attempt to improve upon this and achieve true flight made by Jarleth Hobart in 1544 led to the invention of the Levitation Charm."Wonderbook - E3 2012: Game Debut" from GameTrailers The flying broomstick, which allows wizards to fly with relative ease and convenience, was invented around 962 A.D., and seemed to satisfy most wizards' desire to fly. True, unaided flight of a human being, however, was long considered an magical impossibility.Quidditch Through the Ages - Chapter 1 (The Evolution of the Flying Broomstick) Invention flies through a window and out of Hogwarts Castle.]] Sometime prior to 1997, Tom Riddle succeeded where other wizards had failed and managed true flight. He first publicly showed off this ablity during the Battle of the Seven Potters, using the spell to great effect and almost managing to defeat Harry Potter if not for a odd reaction with their wands.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 4 (The Seven Potters) He also taught this spell to Severus Snape, who used it to safely escape from Hogwarts shortly before the Battle of Hogwarts.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 30 (The Sacking of Severus Snape) Behind the scenes * In the ''Harry Potter'' films, Apparition is often depicted as similar to flight, with those using it even able to cast spells, physically fight, and affect the stability of the Millennium Bridge mid-"flight". As it is portrayed in the books, however, this sort of application of Apparition would be impossible, and thus this cannot be considered canon. * Non-beings, such as Dementors and Poltergeist, can fly through the air without any form of physical aid. * Ghosts are capable of flight without any physical supports. * In the film adaption of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Quirinus Quirrell was flying without any visible support towards Harry in the last of the seven Underground Chambers, most likely due to Voldemort possessing him. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Notes and references Category:Spells of unknown incantation